Red 'N Black
by MindoftheSongbird
Summary: <html><head></head>Red/N/Black. M-rated for a reason! N-joy</html>


Yay, awesome fun-ness! I don't own pokemon or any of the characters...

* * *

><p>It started slow with soft kisses and a gentle touch. He was overwhelmed by the incredible feeling of the master champion's lips and hands caressing him. He knew where the older boy wanted it to lead. He knew how much Red wanted it, how much he <em>needed <em>it. And he himself needed it, too. He desperately wanted to really truly feel the boy below him, but he couldn't manage to force his mind to agree with his body. That would be giving in. That would be _losing_. And he'd be damned if the King of Team Plasma lost himself out of pure desire.

Every time Red's hands moved to the fastenings of N's slimming khaki pants, he would take that black-haired boy's hands and place them elsewhere. Red knew that the boy now straddling his lap was only denying himself what he _knew _he wanted. But damn, every time he tried to go farther, N would just move his hands to somewhere that _wasn't_ as tantalizingly…restricted.

Somewhere along the line of expert kisses and love bites, N had lost his shirt and hat. He felt so…bare. But, he didn't complain. He was rather enjoying the attention his chest was receiving, dark marks of possession and all. Red chose this moment to try once more to remove the undesired obstacle, and was defeated once more. This time though, his hands were placed rather close to the base of N's neck. His hair was so soft…and without putting much thought into what he was doing, Red's slender hands had grasped a few handfuls of hair, and tugged. And…the beautiful, and strangely harmonious sound that came from the faux king of evil… It was enough to drive anyone crazy, far from excluding Red.

The master champion _craved_ that sound, and he was _determined _to bring it forth many, many times again One hand stayed planted in the depths of N's hair, while the other slid down his slender back before resting on a firm, shapely ass. N could feel himself slowly coming undone to the incredible sensation of intense grinding…rocking back and forth against unfortunate layers of clothing, and the feel of Red's hand toying with his ass in far too tight khaki pants.

Red couldn't take it much longer…he could feel every twitch of the boy's body, every time their bodies crashed together like clockwork… He loved the perfectly timed rocking of N's hips against his own, paired with the perfect joining of ass and hand. With N's arms wrapped around Red's neck, and hot and heavy breaths and beautiful moans…yes, Red was _very _unsure of how much more he could take before taking complete control over the green-haired beauty.

That same green-haired beauty was otherwise occupied by a hand that had snuck past _some _barrier of clothing, and caused a delightful yelp of surprising pleasure at the intrusion. Though…N had to wonder. If Red's hands were buried in his hair and tightly latched onto his hip, then who was causing him to writhe in such beautiful pleasure?

Red gave the intruder a puzzled look, but didn't complain when his hands were placed on the front of N's pants. He worked fast, but not fast enough. As soon as the desired pieces were removed, the green-haired boy was ripped away from his spot on Red's lap, and was tossed into his back on the floor. He gave a rather disappointed-sounding whine at the sudden loss of Red, though that sound was replaced by one of pain mixed with searing pleasure.

N instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around the intruder as he was relentlessly pounded into. Red was slightly angered by this new development. N, who was supposed to be _his_, was being completely taken over by- what was his name? …Black? Right, Black, apparently. He wanted to rip this kid off of N, but…but something about what was happening right before his red-colored eyes entranced him. Obviously, this kid knew what he was doing to make N scream so…mellifluously, but…that was _his_ job.

Clearly, something had to be done about this. Red stalked over to the two with fierce determination, while his shirt and jacket were lost to the air. He stared at his green-haired angel as he panted and moaned though a shimmering sheen of sweat and a dark dusting of pink…He _had_ to be a part of this. _He_ needed to make N feel like that.

He gently lifted the two up, making damn well sure not to interrupt their perfectly fluid movements. He seated them both ever-so-delicately onto his lap, predetermined invitation in place. Black froze at the incredible sensation he was now graced with, and N absolutely _howled_ at the gorgeous feeling he was now rocking uncontrollably to. Of course, Black's current shivering and uncontrolled bucking was only _adding_ to the sensations…

Surely Red had more control than that.

Surely, as Red held _so_ tightly onto N's hips that he might bruise…Surely he had the control not to overtake the both of them like he was so sincerely doing… Surely he could control himself throughout the intense feeling of _something_ sliding roughly against him in such a tight, heat-ridden place… Surely he could keep his logical thoughts in check when a desperate, sickeningly _seductive_ sound came from the green-haired victim and he was forced inexplicably deeper as _something_ was touched upon…

It was at this point that Black was tossed from the party, his own short-coming being used as an aid to the two still remaining in the game. N was roughly shoved onto his hands and knees, and was re-entered just as frantically. He was at the perfect angle…but not deep enough. And N _craved_ that raw, fierce power. He moaned and _screamed_ Red's name, _begging_ him to fuck him harder…_deeper_…

…and…Black was feeling rather…uninvolved. He crawled over to the two, moaning at the total absence of touch on his side. Propping himself up on his knees, he smiled as his hands slid into N's silky smooth hair, and roughly pulled him forward. The green-haired boy didn't seem surprised, as he shoved Black onto his back, mouth connected full-force.

Red struggled to comprehend what had just happened, but it didn't matter.; The black-haired boy had access to the best angel he'd ever experienced, and was…was…_overthrown_ by the relentless feeling of N managing to manipulate his own body to the fine, fine tune that was _Red._

N wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Red felt…_fuck_, he clicked _perfectly_ with him, and Black…? The green-haired king could feel him writhing with every moan that reverberated up his own vocal chords and up through Black's entire _body_…and he _loved _it.

He was close. They_ all_ were. It started with N, having felt tight, hot coils of pleasure trying to desperately to unwind for far too long. His tantalizing scream traveled through the brown-haired boy, and ended him for the second time, his essence now enrobing N in pure gorgeousness. Red joined the two in orgasmic ecstasy, covering the beautiful angel in mid-thrust passion.

They collapsed like dominoes, one lying against the other, inhaling their sweet scents of love, sweat, and sex.

F-I-N~


End file.
